


Hangman

by sodoesrachael



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Amplification, Bromance, Episode Tag, Ficlet, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, Morgan feels, My favorite bromance, Reid Whump, Reid feels, one bromance to rule them all, you get the point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 03:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodoesrachael/pseuds/sodoesrachael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Standing outside of Reid’s hospital room now, Morgan couldn’t believe that this was happening again. Morgan POV-ish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hangman

Ever since he'd heard those words come out of Garcia's mouth, Morgan had been on edge. "Got worse on the way to the hospital" and "respiratory distress" kept echoing in his head. He'd been so adamant about going down with Hotch for that very reason. He had to keep himself focused, and he had to help take down the sonuvabitch who'd done this to Reid. He usually prided himself on his professionalism in the face of danger, but in this case Morgan would be the first to admit that his fingers had been twitching on his gun as they faced down Brown in the subway station.

Standing outside of Reid’s hospital room now, Morgan couldn’t believe that this was happening again. Why did trouble always find Reid? Hadn’t the kid had enough? Closing his eyes, Morgan rested his forehead against the glass window of Reid’s room. He could feel Hotch watching him from somewhere behind him, but he didn’t care, didn’t move.

It was Reid, lying on that bed while doctors crowded around him, trying to get him to breathe again... It was Reid, who knew every fact from every Star Trek episode, and who knew the physics behind the Death Star, and who was working on degree number who even knows. It was Reid, who was painfully awkward and painfully shy and tall and gangly and above all innocent, and who’d finally started to smile again. If anything happened to him now...

Feeling Hotch’s hand on his shoulder, he let out a breath and looked up again. In Reid’s room, the doctors were moving again, but this time they were stepping away from his bed. Coming out of the room and towards them, Dr. Kimura had a slight smile on her face, and for a moment Morgan knew that Hotch’s hand on his shoulder was the only thing keeping him from collapsing in relief. “... was right about where to find the cure.” Dr. Kimura was saying, and Morgan forced himself to listen, but didn’t pull his eyes away from Reid. “He’s going to be fine, he just needs to rest. He saved them all.”

He could hear the smile in her voice, and one crept it’s way on to his face almost in spite of himself. “Yeah well,” Hotch was saying, “he told me once that he does his best work under intense terror. I guess he wasn’t joking.” At this Morgan looked at Hotch, raising one brow in question. “Ask him about it later. In the meantime, I’ll update everyone and get back to the office to tie everything up. I think Rossi wants our bullpen back. Call me if anything changes.”

Nodding, Morgan nearly sagged again in relief at the unspoken knowledge that Morgan wasn’t going anywhere until the kid opened his eyes, and even for a while after. Maybe until Reid was able to leave with him. Nodding briskly, Hotch turned, pulling out his phone, and leaving Morgan alone in the hall. He watched Hotch go before letting out another breath and going slowly into Reid’s room.

He sank into a chair and scooted it up to Reid’s bed, smoothing back the sweaty hair off of Reid's forehead. It just wasn’t fair, everything that happened to this kid. He shouldn’t be in this bed, in this hospital, sleeping while his body fought off the remains of the anthrax in his system. If they were all honest with themselves, everyone knew that Reid would be much more suited behind a desk, in a classroom, anywhere else than where he’d ended up. But Morgan was selfish, and he needed Reid, so he was glad the kid was bad at making career decisions. But damn, they had to work on his penchant for running off on his own...

He settled back in the chair, listening to the steady beeping around him, ready to wait it out until Reid woke up. He pulled a magazine off the table beside the bed, mainly to keep his hands occupied. “Kid,” he murmured softly, shaking his head at Reid’s sleeping form, “soon as you wake up, we’re getting you a damn leash.”


End file.
